339:CLST's Sesame Street Song Spectacular
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: CLST is performing some of the greatest songs that were written on Sesame Street, broadcasted live from RBTV. The following songs will be accompanied by Spacepop, Star Darlings, and Phineas and The Ferb Tones.
1. Chapter 1

Rocky and Bullwinkle TV proudly presents, the Sesame Streets song-a-thon. Dedicated to all the songs that were written on Sesame Street since 1969.

Broadcasted live from the RBTV television studio, 8pm EST, 5 PST.

 **Featured Bands**

Spacepop

Adventure

It's Hip To Be a Square

Count it Higher

Star Darlings

Elmo's Song

Frazzle

Count Up to Nine

Phineas and The Ferb Tones

Two Heads Are Better Than One

Put Down the Duckie

(I Can't Get No) Co-Operation

Senon and friends

My Best Friend

Lambaba

Glitter Force

Monster in the Mirror

Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)

I Love My Elbows

CLST

Get Along

I Just Adore Four

Happy Feet

Wheels on My Feet

Hand Talk

We Are All Earthlings

What a Gift

The Alligator King

Eight Balls of Fur

"Telephone Rock


	2. Spacepop Sesame Singing

At RBTV, the place was packed with patrons wanting to hear adorable songs from the acts. Randy and Ned were looking at the audience through the curtains, "Look at all those people" Randy whispered.

"It's a full house" Ned whispered.

"Boys" shouted Rocky, "You're going to ruin the act, plus Spacepop is up first."

"Sorry" both boys embarrassingly replied.

Rocky came out on stage, "Alrighty folks" shouted Rocky, "It's showtime. First up is the out of this world rockers, SPACEPOP!"

Luna, Juno, Rhea, Hera, Athena, and Ethan came out waving to the audience. "Remember when we first met Ethan in Australia?" Luna asked

"It was like an adventure" Juno replied.

 _An adventure is something we promise is going to excite you_

 _(Hahh-ah-ah-ah-ahh)_

 _An adventure is something as thrilling as it can be_

 _(Hahh-ah-ah-hah-ah-ah-ahhh)_

 _Adventures make wonderful stories and so we invite you, yeah_

 _(Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooooooh)_

 _To hear about something that happened to my friends and me._

 _(Hah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Hah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhh. Oh!)_

 _Took off in Elmo's jet_

 _(his jet)_

 _A ride we won't forget_

 _(won't forget)_

 _And bailed out just below a huge tall mountain_

 _We climbed for hours and hours_

 _(and hours)_

 _Then found some spooky towers_

 _(spooky towers)_

 _Inside we helped a fellow with his counting_

 _Adventure!_

 _We swear to you_

 _Adventure!_

 _Our story's true_

 _We had an adventure today_

 _We had an adventure_

 _Oh, what a thrill_

 _Adventure!_

 _Say what you will_

 _It really happened to us just this way_

 _We opened up the door_

 _(Opened up a door)_

 _And saw a dinosaur_

 _(Uh-oh! A dinosaur)_

 _He was chasing Ernie but that boy got lucky_

 _Quick thinking saved the day_

 _(Saved the day)_

 _We scared that beast away_

 _(Get Back!)_

 _With just a squeak or two from rubber duckie_

 _repeat chorus_

 _(Go! Go! Go! Go!... continues under next verse)_

 _With the help of a map that I carry in my pocket_

 _We found our way aboard a trashcan rocket. OW!_

 _Went further out of space than any other singers_

 _And landed on Saturn with some honkers and dingers_

 _We made it back home with the help of Super Grover_

 _Hey, that was some adventure. Too bad it's over_

Everyone cheered. Nosy and Fibber were in the soundstage taking care of the effects, "Show is going great so far" smiled Nosy, "Prepare for Spacepop to perform the next song."

"Hey, folks" Rhea shouted, "What shape do you call someone who is bored?"

"A Square" replied Rhea.

Everyone started to laugh at Rhea's joke.

"Speaking of squares" Ethan shouted, "We have something to all those squares."

 _I'm a square, look I'll show ya_

 _I got four sides on me_

 _All my sides are the same size_

 _Like a good-looking square should be_

 _Well I look like my friends here_

 _We look the same, but hey_

 _When I go 'round the neighbourhood_

 _Not everybody looks this way_

 _Well I like to hang around_

 _With the others that I find_

 _Still, I always keep in mind_

 _It's hip to be a square (hip, hip, so hip to be)_

 _It's hip to be a square (hip, hip, so hip to be a square)_

 _It's hip to be a square (hip, hip, so hip to be)_

 _So hip to be a square (hip, hip, so hip to be a square)_

"Hey guys" shouted Rhea, "Knock knock"

"Who's there?" asked the audience.

"Count" Rhea answered

"Count who," asked the audience.

"Count it Higher" Rhea replied.

 _You told me you could count_

 _You said there's nothing to it_

 _Well, if you're so good at counting_

 _Let me hear you do it_

 _1...2...3..._

 _Mercy, is that the best you can do?_

 _You've got to count it higher (count it higher)_

 _I'd like to know who told ya you could stop at 3_

 _You've got to count it higher (count it higher)_

 _Baby, if you want to count with me_

 _Let me hear you count again now_

 _1...2...3...higher!_

 _4...higher!_

 _5...Agh!_

 _You've got to count if higher (count it higher)_

 _5 just isn't good enough at all you see_

 _You've got to count it higher (count it higher)_

 _Baby, if you want to count with me_

 _Now, let's just try it one last time_

 _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

 _You went and counted higher (counted higher)_

 _You really went and counted all the way to 10_

 _You went and counted higher (counted higher)_

 _Now go back to 1 and start to count again_

 _Are you ready?_

 _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

 _You went and counted higher (counted higher)_

 _You counted counted counted higher_

 _You counted counted counted, huh!_

 _You counted counted counted higher_

 _You really are so good at counting!_

In the Green Room, CLST was getting ready for their act, later on. That's when Bullwinkle gave them a package from the Xiaolin Temple

 _Dear CLST,_

 _We're having our annual Qing Ming festival at the Xiaolin Temple and we want you guys to look after this Shen Gong Wu._

 _It's called the Golden Tiger Claws, whoever uses it gets to travel to any dimension they choose._

 _If it gets into the wrong hands, there might be some dimension troubles._

 _Omi._

"It's a good thing we celebrated Qing Ming earlier huh, Lec" Sunny said to her twin brother.

"Your right sis" Lec replied, "Let's go check on the other acts."

As they left, Bullwinkle came in to grab some food, that's when he saw the Golden Tiger Claws and decided to keep it as a souvenir.


End file.
